bloodline_the_last_royal_vampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Riya
5* Slayer Riya= After several years, Riya became the Slayer and a senior Sacred Disciple second only to the War Maiden in the War Domain. Pep and Eagle, both students of hers, have also become key fighters for the Holy Land. Skills *'ULT: Holy Thrust III' Riya releases multiple waves of energy, causing severe Water Element damage to a single enemy and lowering enemy's healing by 50% for 2 rounds *'Talent: Dark Tracker III' (Unlocked at Lv 25) In her quest to kill 100 heretics, Riya studies the weaknesses of the dark side, increasing damage to enemies from the dark side by 50% *'Leader: Ice Rage III' Damage dealt by Water heroes increases by 50%, MAX HP increases by 10%. *'Fate: Storage Glove' Every time Riya is attacked or healed, she gains 10 fury points and ULT damage will increase by 10%. Lasts 3 rounds. **Fate 1: Awakened Linda (Lv 70) **Fate 2: Twin Blade Ash (Lv 70) **Fate 3: Shadow•Shou (Lv 80) Equipment *'Flaming Fury' *'Odin Armor' If HP is lower than 50% at the start of a round, damage received is reduced by 20% Needed to Fate *Fate 3: War Maiden (Lv 80) *Fate 2: Demonic Seth (Lv 70) *Fate 2: Shadow•Shou (Lv 70) *Fate 2: Riyo-06 (Lv 70) *Fate 1: Justice Paladin (Lv 70) *Fate 1: Vengeance Paladin (Lv 70) How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 1: Nun and Knight (Challenge) Fate Link stats |-| 4* Sensei Riya = After becoming a decorated Sacred Disciple, Riya was appointed as the instructor of Class III and began teaching young initiates to produce new blood for the Holy Land. Skills *'ULT: Holy Thrust II' Riya releases multiple waves of energy, causing severe Water Element damage to a single enemy and lowering enemy's healing by 50% for 2 rounds *'Talent: Dark Tracker II' (Unlocked at Lv 25) In her quest to kill 100 heretics, Riya studies the weaknesses of the dark side, increasing damage to enemies from the dark side by 35% *'Leader: Ice Rage II' All Water Element party members cause 35% more damage How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 1: Nun and Knight (Challenge) |-| 3* Battle Riya= The foul-mouthed Battle Nun appears to be uncouth at first glance, but she is a strong leader who takes good care of her subordinates. She and her Sacred Disciples have exterminated numerous heretics. Skills *'ULT: Holy Thrust I' Riya releases multiple waves of energy, causing moderate Water Element damage to a single enemy and lowering enemy's healing by 50% for 2 rounds *'Talent: Dark Tracker I' (Unlocked at Lv 25) In her quest to kill 100 heretics, Riya studies the weaknesses of the dark side, increasing damage to enemies from the dark side by 25% *'Leader: Ice Rage I' All Water Element party members cause 25% more damage How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 1: Nun and Knight (Challenge) |-| Costumes= New Skills *'ULT: M. Holy Thrust' Riya releases multiple waves of energy, causing severe Water Element damage to a single enemy ( Deal additional 20% damage) }} |-| Gallery= Card icons Battle Riya icon.png Sensei Riya icon.png Slayer Riya icon.png Raw images Battle Riya raw.png Sensei Riya raw.png Slayer Riya raw.png Other Battle Riya opaque.png Category:5* Category:Water Category:Warrior Category:Costume